Talk:Wadatsumi
Umibozu Should we create a Umibozu page?Whiskey13 15:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we should.DancePowderer 16:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Size and Wolf He can't be as big as Sanjuan Wolf, seeing that Wolf is described by Strawberry as "one of a kind". Wolf is also as big as the Marine HQ, while Wadatsumi doesn't seem anything like it. So should we remove the speculation about how he is the same species as Wolf in the Trivia? Yatanogarasu 22:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) His hand alone is bigger than the Sunny, meaning he's much bigger than a normal giant. As for the "one of a kind" part, if the species is normally fully marine (as it seems with Wada, seeing as he has no trouble talking and breathing underwater), then Wolf may be the only member encountered on the surface by the Marines. Until we know more about these two, we shouldn't rule anything out. For now, his similar size, head, and face are perfectly relevant trivia... Gerokeymaster 23:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) We really have no base of size besides the Thousand Sunny, but it has never been near Sanjuan Wolf, so this is an inaccurate comparison. He sure looks quite like him, but we can't say they are the same species, that is mere speculation. As for the marines, they have to know something about it if the Straw Hats know what it is. We can say his body shape is similar to Wolf's, but we can't say they are of the same species or that they are the same size. And if the species is fully marine, why was Sanjuan Wolf on land? Pacifista15 00:12, December 3, 2010 (UTC) We didn't say that they are same species we said that they are probably same due to their similaritiesWhiskey13 17:03, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Thats speculation, say that they are similar, but they it isnt known whether they are the same species.17:50, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to note, Sanjuan's said to be the largest Giant so since Wadatsumi is a Fishman, he could technically match or be larger than Sanjuan Wolf. Course, I'm not sure exactly how large they are compared, but Sanjuan Wolf was at least 4 times Oars Jr's size...and Wadatsumi looks to match it at least. Sanjuan wolf was said to be the largest creature, not giant, and wadatsumi is about as big as oars, also dont forget to sign your posts with four tildes (~ these) since it's considered a politeness My mistake, could've sworn it said giant. And uh sorry about the lack of So... 04:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) San Juan Wolf vs. Wadatsumi If you look closely, you can notice his hands are webbed when surume punches it, while SJW's are not. Thus, i don't think he is an Umibozu. 09:04, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to comment on that. Not only does Wadatsumi have webbed fingers (as seen when Surume punches him), but in the last page when you see him from behind you can see a fin that starts at the tip of his head (where the hair point should be) and that runs all the way down the back of his body. I think he may be some sort of fishman/giant hybrid rather than an ocean spirit, unless of course in the One Piece world umibozus are actually giant/fishmen hybrids. But I found it odd that a "spirit" could take so many physical blows or bleed and get injured by them. 22:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Get Ready Spoilers are out, and seems he's just some kind of puffer-fishman. Expect this page to get a LOT of edits once the chapter is released either later today or tomorrow. This will also mess up the page we have now on his "species", so good luck to the people that have to clean this stuff up...Gerokeymaster 15:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Full Name I know before this we decided Oonyudo was his epithet, but after chapter 639, I think it might be his full name. It showed up on that little matchup thing with Sanji and Jinbe and no one else had their epithet on their matchup tag. 4/5 makes me think that Oonyudo is part of his name and not his epithet. 19:49, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I completely agree that its a name, an epithet is kinda understandable, but I don't even know what oonyudo means, I don't think it even means something so we'd best go with it being a name Oonyudo means large, baldheaded monster. 20:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the translation DP Attack name In Episode 563, Wadatsumi said "Ikaku Mega Nyudo" before inflated. In this wiki there was "Ikaku", but now it's only "Mega Nyudo". See this. How it should be: with "Ikaku" or without "Ikaku"? 15:01, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ikaku (intimidation) isn't in inverted commas in the manga RAW, so it's not part of the attack name. 15:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, I didn't know it. -- 20:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sun Pirates When or where it is said he join the Sun Pirates? Rhavkin (talk) 07:18, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea SeaTerror (talk) 04:44, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Are you referring to Chapter 783 when it says "I Want to Accompany You"? Last I checked "accompany" doesn't mean "join your crew". Rhavkin (talk) 07:28, June 27, 2016 (UTC) He was with the Sun Pirates in Chapter 830, but I don't think we've got enough to say he's a member. It's at best implied. 20:18, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Pretty sure he's joined. He asked to go with Jinbe and then Jinbe apologized to him in Chapter 830 because he was going to join the Straw Hats. To which Wadatsumi replied he was fine cause he liked being with the Sun Pirates. He's certainly no longer a member of the Flying Pirates. 20:23, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Nova. Yes there are implications but we it's not enough to clearcut make a conclusion out of it, imo. 20:34, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Kage's comment nailed it. SeaTerror (talk) 20:35, July 24, 2016 (UTC) At least we can agree that he's left the Flying Pirates, right? 16:15, August 3, 2016 (UTC) do flying pirates even exist at this point anymore? Dinosel (talk) 16:18, August 3, 2016 (UTC) 3 vs. 3 for over six weeks. Is neither an option? Barto mafia family (talk) 14:34, September 19, 2016 (UTC) He's accompanying Jinbe and the Sun Pirates from now on so it's safe to assume he's part of the Sun Pirates now 22:34, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I think it is clear that he joined them, and if SeaTerror is going with something that is only strongly implied, then it MUST be true.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 23:32, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Dead discussion with a majority, closing Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:41, October 11, 2016 (UTC)